


The Viewing Stone

by DinoMinks



Category: George - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt, witchau - Fandom, wizardau - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoMinks/pseuds/DinoMinks
Summary: George, a high schooler with no real magic experience meets a young up and rising wizard named Clay. Clay decides to take George and teach him all about the world if magic. However a small stone sparks a different kind of magic between them and there is nothing either of them can do to stop it.
Relationships: George x Dream - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Dream Leaping

George stood on the ledge taking deep breathes in and out as the wind blows through his hair. Slowly George looks down, a little shakily. Closing his eyes, he lifts his foot up and takes a step forward.  
George falls down, hoping and praying. Suddenly, George feels lifted up and opens his eyes. He feels the hard wood of his broom under him. George sighs and lays down on his broom, propping his head up with us hands.  
George is a witch you see. The world he lives in is made up of witches and wizards with many different talents. For example, George’s mother’s specialty is calling, (the ability to call inanimate objects to you at any time) where as George’s father is a bit more simple as his talent is just Air.  
Talents like air or other elements are more common then talents like calling. The same talents can generated through out different people even if those people don’t know each other at all.  
Most people get their talents at the ages 13-15. Depending on which age you get your talent at depends on when you get to get schooling. Witches and wizards are sent to school to learn all about how to become full fledged witches and wizards.  
Unfortunately for George, he is 17 and has not received a talent. This also means he can’t go to school. This is why George has decided to teach himself. Nobody knows of course, not even his parents.  
“Hey.” An unfamiliar voice says. George’s eyes flutter open and he looks around wildly. Suddenly, he locks eyes with possibly the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. Awkwardly, George tilts his mouth into a half smile but couldn’t seem to speak.  
The boy crouched down on his broom and waved his hand in front of George’s face.  
“Hello? Are you at here alone?” The strange boy asked. George didn’t say anything but continued to stare at the pretty boy. The older male stared back and suddenly a grin flashed across his face.  
“I get it! I’m just to attractive right?” He smirks and moves his face until they are only 3 inches apart. George blinks, realizing what the boy just did and jumps back, falling off his broom.  
George gasps as his hands try to find sometime to grab onto but fails. Falling backwards, George squeezes his eyes shut terrified, then it stops. George opens his eyes to see the mystery boy had grabbed onto his hand.  
“Wow, didn’t know my handsomeness could almost kill someone.” He winks. George rolls his eyes.  
“That’s not what happened, you just surprised me.” He retorts, grabbing the boys other hand to help him get back on his broom. The other boy shrugs and slowly goes down on his broom. George follows. They reach the ground and walk along each other’s sides for a while. They don’t say anything and just as George thinks it’s getting awkward the other male speaks up.  
“What’s your name kid?” George just stares at him.  
“Kid?? I doubt I’m much younger then you.” George pressed. The mysterious boy glanced over, clearly annoyed but didn’t say anything else.  
“It’s George.”  
“What?” The boy asked.  
“My name is George, what about you?” The other male looked thoughtful for a moment, as if debating whether he wanted to say our not.  
“My name is Clay, although my friends call me Dream.” He says smugly. George can’t help but burst out laughing. Clay just looks at him and rolls his eyes.  
“Why do they call you that?” George asks through gasping breathes of air. Clay ignores him.  
“Cause of my talent.” He says after a while.  
“What is your talent?” George asks very eager, hoping it’s one he hasn’t heard of before.  
Clay sighs and just keeps walking. George, really wanting to know what it is asks again.  
“Why are you so noisy? We basically just met.” Clay half shouts. George shrinks away from the noise quickly and then continues walking along side the other male.  
“Well, I’ve always been very fascinated by talents.” George’s says thoughtfully. Clay looks at George and then stares straight ahead.  
“It’s called Dream leaping, it allows you to go inside of peoples head while they’re sleeping and manipulate their thoughts and dreams.” Clay explains. George’s eyes widen, that’s one he hasn’t heard of before.  
“Interesting,” George starts, “it sounds like it could be used for more bad then good though.” Clay mumbles something under his breath that George doesn’t pick up.  
“What did you say??”  
“I said, don’t you think I know that?!” Clay suddenly turns and is facing George, their eyes meeting.  
“You don’t know how many times I’ve been told that.” Clays voice is laced with anger and hatred. George suddenly feels so small compared to him.  
“Im sorry.” George mumbles. Clay turns around and starts walking again, George follows slowly after him. They walked in silence for a while until Clay finally speaks up.  
“I’m sorry for yelling at you, I just get told that a lot,” he says staring at the ground.  
“It’s fine, it was my fault for bringing it up.” George smiles. Clay smiles too.  
“So uh, what’s your talent, you have a broom so I assume your a wizard.” Clay asks.  
“Actually I’m a witch, got more of my moms genes.” George giggles.  
“And um, about that talent thing, so I don’t really have one.” You could feel the silence that scattered between them. Clay suddenly just starts laughing.  
“There’s no way you don’t have talent, if you don’t what you were doing just with your broom is basically illegal-“ Clay laughs. George doesn’t say anything, and Clay realizes George is telling the truth.  
“Seriously?! Oh man!” George just stands there and nods.  
“Oh, this is my street, bye.” George realizes and starts walking the other way.  
“Hey wait!” Clay calls out from behind him. George flips around and is handed a piece of paper.  
“Here, it’s my phone number, no offense but you seem like a lonely guy who needs company, call my whenever you want!” Clay laughs then boards his broom and flys away.  
“Wait I don’t have a phone-“ George shouts but but then he is already gone.


	2. The old lady and the stone

Tw // abuse/bullying, throw up, cussing

Clay opened the door to his dorm and sighed, banging his head on the wall.  
“My friends call me dream!” He mimicked himself from early. Not only did he end up giving George his phone number, but he lied to him about having friends too. Clay snickers to himself and wanders to his bedroom.   
He grunts as he falls down on his bed. Wondering whether he should go to bed or take a shower he just lies there for a while and slowly falls asleep.  
He wakes up to his phone buzzing. Rubbing his eyes and feeling around for his phone until he finds it. Not even bothering to look at contact he picks it up and answers.  
“Hello?” Clay says sleepily.  
“Are you home you fucking bitch?” A random voice says. Clays eyes widen.  
“Shit-“ he says to himself quietly, looking around his room.  
“What was that?” The voice over the phone asks.   
“Uh- not yet.” He says.  
“You better not be lying to me, I’m almost home and you better be home when I get back.” The voice commanded and then hung up.  
“Asshole,” Clay sighed but was shaking.  
The door slammed open and Clay heard footsteps coming closer to his room. Suddenly he heard a banging on his door.   
“Clay!” The person yelled. Clay got up and shakily went to the door to open it.  
“Hey Ryan-“ he whispers.   
“Hey creep! How’s your talent? Haunt anybody today?” Ryan smirks. Clay closed his eyes and sighed.  
“No Ryan, and I’m tired so if you would leave-“  
“Excuse me? No, no, no. You don’t get to tell me what to do creep.” Ryan pushes Clay to the ground and started kicking him in the stomach. Clay gagged as Ryan’s foot hit him.   
Of course this wasn’t new to him, because of Clays talent everyone treated him like he was a freak. Even his roommate Ryan, who would abuse Clay every now and then when he was angry or drunk but the rest of the time just left Clay alone. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t born with this talent at all, but it does have its perks. For example being able to look inside peoples head even if they were awake. He would always laugh at people who were thinking about something lude or obscure.   
Other then that his talent was awful, he got bullied everyday at school and even outside when his classmates saw him about. That’s why Clay tries not to go out anymore but sometimes he just needs to take a breather. Like today when he met George.  
Clays eyes widen. George! He thinks. He starts to giggle thinking about the small brunette that seemed to jump at everything.  
“You think this is funny?!” Ryan scoffs and kicks clay harder. Clay starts coughing and eventually throws up on the floor.   
Ryan kicks one last time as hard as he can and then leaves, slamming the door. Clay lays in the ground motionless thinking about why he was given this talent, why was he the only one at his school bullied for his talent.   
“God damn it-“ Clay whispers under his breath. He just lays there and when he finally does get up, he doesn’t even bother to clean up the throw up on the ground and just gets in bed.   
A small slither of sun light peaks through Clays blinds and onto his face, waking him up. Mumbling to him self as he thrashes around for his phone to see the time.   
“Holy shit it’s already 10 am?” Clay groans, pondering whether he wants to be late to school or not go at all.  
“Fuck it.” He says, as he goes to throw on some clothes and slips out of his dorm.   
Clay never really liked going out in the daylight but it couldn’t be helped. Luckily all of his classmates were at school right now so they couldn’t hurt him. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked on.   
“Hey cutie!” A drunk looking girl flirted coming up to him.   
“You look pretty young but maybe you wanna get a couple drinks with me and then I don’t know maybe go back to my place?” She giggled. Clay just eyed her suspiciously and then kept walking.  
“Hey what the fuck, don’t just ignore a lady!” She called and ran to catch up with him.  
“Look I’m 18, I’m not even old enough to drink and I’m definitely not interested in you.” Clay said coldly, stopping the girl in her tracks and kept walking.  
“Oh whatever asshole!” She called and turned around. Asshole? She was the one trying to sleep with me. He thinks.   
“And I wonder why I don’t go out.” He sighs. Where am I by the way, I’ve never been here before.   
While looking around the new area something catches Clays eye. It was an old wizards shop that looked very busted up. He wonders over to it to see if it’s still open. To his surprise, it was. Clay decides to go inside and look around.   
The shop, like the outside, is much more old school then modern magic shops he has visited in the past. Clay found it intriguing and ventured farther into the shop, looking at every little thing.  
One item in particular caught his eye, a medium sized stone no bigger then his palm. Clay held the stone out in front of him and peered at its beauty. It looked almost like glass but when he held it up to his face, there was no reflection in the stone.  
“Ah! A viewing stone!” A voice from behind him exclaimed. Clay flipped around to find an old women and almost dropped the stone.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t know someone else was here, I thought I would just take a look and then leave!” Clay apologized.   
The old women laughed, “no it’s quite alright, the store is open for a reason you know,” Clay felt his checks flush at the embarrassing comment he just made.   
The women walked over and took the stone out of Clays hand. She holds it up to the light and smiles.  
“A viewing stone shows your most loved one to you whenever you look at it.” The old women smiles. Clay glances up, no wonder he didn’t see anything.  
“What do you see?” Clay asks. The old women looks away from the stone and smiles warmly at him.  
“I see my husband, he passed away a couple years ago though,” She said sadly.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
“It’s fine! You didn’t know.” The old lady interrupts Clay and then walks over and places the stone back in his hand.   
“It’s a very interesting piece of magic right?” The lady asks, Clay just nods.  
“Well I’m gonna go back to what I was doing, you just call me if you need something.” She said and started walking away.  
“Wait!” Clay shouts.  
The old lady turns around, “yes?”   
“I think I wanna buy the stone,” the old women just smiles and waves him over to the register.   
As Clay is checking out the women speaks to him, “You don’t have that special someone yet do you?” He looks up from counting money.  
“How’d you know?”  
“Just a hunch,” she winks at him and takes the money he’s handing her.  
“Thank you! Have a good day! Hope you find someone that’s worthy enough to be on the stone!” She shouts as Clay is leaving.  
“What’s strange lady,” Clay murmurs to himself as soon as he leaves the shop.


	3. The unread page

Tw // cussing, bullying

George stares at the slip Clay had handed him in his hand. Sighing he lays back on his bed and closes his eyes.   
“George~” a voice calls to him. He opens his eyes and looked around wildly.   
“What the hell?” George mumbles to himself and sits up. Still looking around, he gets up and heads over to grab a book about basic magic from his closet to study.   
The book was huge and took all of George’s strength to carry it to his bed. Sitting back down he opens the book to a random page and starts to flip through until something catches his eye. It was a page he’s never read before.  
“What-“ his sentence trails off as he starts to read the page. It talked about magical rocks and stones. The first page talked about elemental rocks, they help elemental witches and wizards strengthen their magic. George rolled him eyes he already knew about that because of his father. The second page however talked about stones he had never heard of.   
The first one was called a nio, an aquatic rock used to converse with under water animals.   
“How have I never heard of these before?” George asks and continues to read.  
The second one was a pinewore, a stone used to make everything smell like pine trees.  
“That’s a dumb one.” He says. The third some however was-  
“I have that stone.” A voice from behind him says. George whips around to see Clay standing outside his window.  
“This is a second story window, how’d you-“  
“I’m on my broom dummy.” Clay smirks and starts to climb in.  
“Woah, woah you can’t just come in!” George retorts. Clay ignores him and continues to climb in. George just stares at him.   
“So you’re look at stones huh?” Clay finally asks when he’s sitting on George’s bed with him. George just nods.  
“This is a viewing stone,” he says pointing to the picture in George’s book.  
“I got it at this really old store yesterday.” Clay continues telling him about the stone.  
“Why are you here? No wait, how’d you even know where to find me?!” George blurts out. Clay just stares at him.  
“I knew what street you lived on so I just needed to find your house. I also came cause you didn’t call me.”  
“I thought I told you I don’t have a phone.” George glares at him.   
“Ok well then let’s go get you one!” Clay exclaims and grabs George’s hand, pulling him onto the broom waiting outside.   
“Clay?” George gasps, “ is this really safe to have two people on a broom at a time?”  
“Of course it’s safe!” Clay giggles and winks and him. The both sit down and fly off. Suddenly George hears a creaking sound.  
“Clay I swear your broom is gonna break!” He’s yells and then the broom breaks in half. Both of them fall down, Clay laughing and George screaming.   
“Do something dream!” George mocks Clays nickname out of pure fright.   
“What the hell do you expect me to do? My talent is not catching people when their brooms break?” Clay shouts back.  
“I know for a fact they teach you how to float if your broom breaks at school!” George screams. Clay ponders trying to remember if they had.  
“Oh! They did! I remember!” Clay exclaims coming to a stop in the air.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” George shouts as he continues to fall. Clay just laughs and dives down to help George.  
Once they were both steady on the ground, George starts yelling at Clay, but spins breaks into a series of giggles.  
“See totally safe!” Clay smiles and starts to head to their destination. George just rolls his eyes and follows him  
“So you said you had one of those stones earlier?” George asks.  
“Yup!” Clay tosses the stone to him, George being himself almost a drops it but manages to keep a hold onto it. George studies the patterns of the stone.  
“Hey it almost looks like glass, I can’t see my reflection in it though.” George comments, Clay just glances back at the younger boy.   
“We’re almost there,” he calls to George over his shoulder. George looks up from the stone and nods.  
When they arrive at the phone store, Clay holds the door open for George all gentlemen like but is laughing as George just rolls his eyes and walks in.  
“Hello boys! What can I do for you today?” The lady at the counter asks.  
“Oh, I’m just getting him a new phone.” Clays responds and points to George.  
“Ok well come get me if you have any questions.” She said and the boys walked away.   
“So Georgie, what kind of phone do you want?” Clay smirked.  
“First of all don’t call me Georgie, second of all I don’t know I’ve never had a phone before.” George says.  
“Hmm ok well, let’s get you this one and call it a day.” Clay grabs a phone a heads over to the register. He hands the cashier the phone and he rings it up.  
“That will be $749” the cashier says and George’s eyes widen as Clay pulls out his credit card.   
“Thank you for you purchase!” The lady says as they leave.  
“That was expensive.” George tells Clay.  
“Well I gave you my phone number and I don’t waste give it out just for anybody.” Clay jokes.  
“Let me buy you lunch in return, I know it’s not as expensive as the phone but I wanna do something.” George exclaims, Clay laughs but nods.   
“You know, this is not what I expected when you told me you were gonna buy me food.” Clay says as he and George sat on the curb in an old burger joints parking lot.  
“You get what you get no complaining!” George says, mouth half full with food.   
“Oh I’m not.” Clay sighs. They sit there in silence for a while, it’s a comfortable silence though not like when they first met.   
“Dude I can’t believe you wanna go there, it’s pretty nasty.” A familiar voice says.   
“This is the best place ever, I can’t believe someone would say it’s nasty.” George says but Clay is frozen in fear.  
“George we have to go,” he says suddenly standing up and grabbing George’s hand.  
“What? No! I have more food to finish.” George yanks his hand away and continues to eat his food.  
“George please-“  
“Well well well, look what we have here.” The voice cuts him off. Clay slowly turns around.  
“Hey Ryan...” he sighs. Ryan just looks at him and then to George.  
“What do we have here?” He asks pushing past Clay to get a better look at George.  
“Hello!” George says, “Are you on of Clays friends?” Ryan just laughs.  
“Friend? Do you hear this?” Ryan shouts to the other boy he had come with.  
“Little Clay here has been filling this boys head with lies!” He laughs, the other boy laughs too.   
“Ryan look I’m trying to have a nice-“  
“Is this you’re boyfriend Clay?” Ryan interrupts him. George’s face flushes a bright pink color and looks away.  
“No Ryan, I met him the other day.” Clay says, “Now go get your food and be on your way.” Ryan stops smiling. He turns from George to Clay and punches him straight in the face, making him fly backwards.


	4. The party and the girl

Very short chapter today because I ran out of ideas-

Tw // cussing, bullying

Clay hit the pavement and grunted as his skin scraped the ground. Ryan and his friend just laugh. Clay looked over at George, the younger boy’s eyes wide. Sighing Clay spits on the ground and gets back up.  
“That hurt freak?” Ryan called to him. Clay just glares at him and walks over to George.  
“Hey let’s get out of here,” he says pulling George up and starting to walk away.  
“Scared are you?” Ryan laughed. Clay keeps walking.  
“Don’t pay attention to him George.” George just nods. They walk out of the parking lot as Ryan and his friends yell at them. When they get far enough away, George pulls him into a corner shop and picked up some stuff to clean his wounds.   
“Are you ok?” George asks after they leave the store and were now sitting in a small alleyway. Clay just nods and continues to let George see to his injuries. Clay can feel George’s gaze on him but just stares at the floor.   
“Sorry I lied to you,” Clay whispers, George looks up.  
“About what?” He asks.  
“I told you I have friends,” Clay laugh fades off. George’s eyes widen.  
“Clay-“   
“It’s fine George, don’t bother comforting me,” Clay interrupts him. George just stares at the older boy in front of him. All of a sudden Clay feels arms wrap around him.  
“George?” Clay whispers. George doesn’t say anything and just hugs him tighter. Clay hesitates for a moment and then hugs him back. After a while they break apart, Clay wipes a tear from his eye.  
“Thanks, I needed that,” he says, George just nods. Clay stands up and George follows. Clay rubs his injury and looks and George.  
“Thanks, also we broke my broom so we have to walk home,” he half smiles, George rolls his eyes.  
“Come on then,” he says, grabbing Clay by the wrist. They walk in silence until they get to George’s street.  
“Well I guess I’ll see ya,” George smiles and walks away waving.  
“Don’t forget to call me! I didn’t buy you that phone for nothing!” Clay calls and turns away. Sighing, Clay walks back to his dorm, very scared of what awaited him when he got back. After all he did ignore Ryan and walked away, but that was only because George was there. He didn’t George to see him get beat up.   
“I guess a beating later is better then a beating earlier.” Clay mumbles to himself as he reaches the schools dorms street.   
As he entered the boys dorm he heard music coming from upstairs and assumed one of the boys were having a party again, but when Clay got to his dorm he found out it was Ryan who was hosting the party. He just rolls his eyes and opens the door, trying to slip past all the people. He almost got to his room to but one of the drunk idiots called him out and all the sound stopped.  
“What the hell is he doing here?” Someone from the crowd called out.  
“I know, who invited him?” Another asked. Clay just ignores them and tries to get to his room. Somebody Clay had seen from time to time at school stopped him though.  
“Why are you trying to get into Ryan’s room huh?” He asked. Clay stares at him and then turns to face the big group of people in his living room.  
“If all of you idiots didn’t know, I live here and that is my room not Ryan’s.” He tells them, everyone looks at him for a second and then starts laughing.  
“No way!” He heard a girl say.  
“A freak like you couldn’t live with Ryan!” Another laughs. Clay rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to get into his room. The same boy blocks his path and pushes him on the ground.  
“Get outta here freak,” he growls, Clay picks himself of the floor and heads toward the door.   
“I can’t believe I’m getting kicked outta my own dorm now,” he growls under his breath. As soon as he opens the door a familiar face greets him.  
“Hey y’all I brought more beer-“ he stops mid sentence when he sees Clay.   
“What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to be out when I had parties!” Ryan glares at him.  
“It’s not my fault! You didn’t tell me you were having a party today!” Clay yells.  
“Wait Ryan, so he really is your roommate?” Someone calls. Ryan just nods, still glaring at him.   
“You know your fucking bodyguard over there won’t let me into my room,” Clay tells Ryan, “they tried to kick me out of my own dorm.” Ryan doesn’t say anything, both of them could feel everyone’s eyes on them.  
“Look just let me go to room and I won’t bother you or your lame party for the rest of the night,” he says, trying to make a deal with Ryan.   
“I still haven’t payed you back for what you did this afternoon,” Ryan answered instead.   
“Look cut me some slack I was with a friend, he probably could’ve called the cops on you,” Ryan just laughs.  
“Are you sure that kid was your friend and not your boyfriend?” He says, still laughing. Clay just sighs and walks back to his room. All of a sudden a foot flys into his back, knocking him over.   
“Fuck-“ Clay grunted and rolled over right as Ryan put his foot on his face. Ryan stared and him laughing and the crowd slowly chimed in.  
“Not to talkative now are you?” Ryan smirks, pushing his foot farther into clays cheek. Clay glares at him, trying to push him off but Ryan stays there. Clay grunts again as Ryan pushes him into the ground, he could hear everyone laughing out him. His anger slowly grew until he was about to burst. Reaching he grabs Ryan’s leg and sends a thought to his brain.   
Ryan stops, he pulls his foot off clays face and stares at him in horror. Falling to the ground, Ryan cradles himself and starts whispering, suddenly he screams so loud it could’ve broke glass.  
“What did you do?” A student gasps. They all start whispering around him and Clay knew he fucked up.  
“I didn’t mean to-“   
“Cut the crap, we all know you used your talent on him.” Someone from the crowd yelled.  
Clay looked around wildly, everybody screaming out him made his ears hurt and he was scared. He decided to run out of his dorm, far far away until he knew there wasn’t anyone from his school around.   
Once he was safe he looked around to make sure nobody had followed him. Sighing he sat down on a nearby wall and just thought about his life.  
Again, why was he given this talent, why is he the only one bullied, but he also thought other things like is George really his friend or is he just being nice. Did they pay George to hang out with them and are they just gonna rip him out of Clays life one day.  
“What the fuck,” he sighs again and leans his head back to look at the sky. The sun had just set and the sky was turning to a very nice black color. He smiles, the last time he felt this calm was a very long time ago, most likely before he had received his talent.  
“It’s very calming isn’t it?” A small voice squeaked from beside him. Clay jumped and turned to face the mysterious figure.  
“Oh it’s quite all right, I’m not going to hurt you,” she laughs, “what is your name?” Clay just stares at her, she was very pretty and was wearing a nice dress and some boots.  
“Oh how very rude of me! I didn’t even introduce myself!” she says after clay doesn’t respond.  
“I’m Lilac,” she smiles, he nods at her.  
“I’m Clay,” he smiles back holding his hand out. She takes it and shakes it politely.   
“So why are you all sad?” She says after a while of them just staring at the sky. Clay ignores her and continues to watch as the sky got darker.  
“It’s that bad you don’t wanna talk about it?” Lilac asks, and goes back to staring at the sky. After awhile she gets up and nods at him.  
“I guess I’ll be going now since is seems I can’t be of much help to you.” Clay just smiles, glad that she stood with him though, it made him feel calm. She nods again and walks away.


End file.
